One Story: Twelves Things to Dream About
by Yok
Summary: This is a challenge respond. 12 chapters, 1 chapter for each story. All stories will have connections with each other, BUT they won't be in any chronological order. Summary inside each chapter!  Pairing Ko Yeongha/Shindo Hikaru
1. Ko Yeongha is a mean, mean boy

This is a challenge respond. If it went according to my plan (in which things rarely do) this should have 12 stories (drabbles/ficlet length). All stories will have connections with each other, BUT they won't be in any chronological order. Sowwy 'bout that.

**Warning:** I dunno about update schedule for this one. It will end when it ends. _  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go or make money off it, yo  
**Summary:** Ko Yeongha was mean. And when Hikaru thought "mean", he meant MEAN.

I'm so sorry about not updating Every Seanson in this World. Yes, you can throw rotten tomatos at me now. Um...

* * *

**1st story**

If anyone were to ask Hikaru when was it that everything had blown over, he would say that it started with that one sentence, and that everything resulted from it was all Ko Yeongha's fault. Every one of them.

Last year, exactly on this same date, the Korean's baduk institute held a sort of convention plus open house event for anyone who was interested in the baduk pro world. At the end of the long convention, the press was herd into a room and was allowed to ask any questions they so desired. Many pros were there, sitting on a large of sort while the press gathered below, bearing all sorts of recording device.

It had been innoceous questions and Go related questions at first, but then Ko Yeongkha was lured in by another pro, and the press's eyes turned almost predator.

It was then that Hikaru's world was turned upside down, and for the worse.

"Ko Yeongha," a reporter injected. "Please tell us, what do you see yourself ten years in the future?"

Yeongha looked bored while he answered the question like a drone. Had the reporter bothered to research him up, he would find that Yeongha had answered that particular question for more than a dozen times already.

"What kind of qualities are you looking for in a woman?" someone from the back shouted up, and almost everyone resisted rolling thier eyes. Surprisingly though, Yeongha seemed alert more than usual at this question. True, he had answered this kind of question more than a hundred times already, but he had glimpsed the small Japanese flag on the reporter's card and couldn't resist teasing a bit.

He knew that, some how, his reply will reach the ears of one particular person he wished he could see their face right now.

Yeongha smirked, eyes glinted mischeviously as he murmured, "Shindo Hikaru's go. It excited me. I think I look for that quality in a woman."

And even though the Japanese reporter was confused by his answer and decided to skip that part when his article went into printing, this juicy tidbit, of course, still travelled farther than he would like. So it was that exactly one year and three days after the incident, Hikaru found Akari standing in front of his house, eyes eager and cheeks flushed alarmingly bright.

Ten minutes later, after being flooded with the strangest of questions starting with how hard and which position he prefered when he was being reamed by Yeongha and was it hurt like in yaoi mangas?, Hikaru realized he could never, ever look at his childhood friend in the eyes again. Hell, make it any girls.

"What the-? Why are you asking me all these embarrassing questions!" Hikaru demanded.

Akari looked excited enough to burst as she shove some sheets of paper right below his nose. It was a printed article that looked half worn out with various size of heartshape stickers scattered on it. Unfortnately, the only thing comprehensible on that page (except the heart stickers) were the pictures on it, since everything else looked... Korean. Hikaru was annoyed to conclude that, judging from the pictures, it must be about Ko Yeongha.

"I printed out this online magazine a few days ago because there's a scoop about Ko Yeongha in it. My friend knows some Korean, so she translated some parts of it for me. SO, ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH KO YEONGHA?"

"WHAT?"

"IT'S SAID IN HERE THAT KO YEONGHA WANTS SHINDO HIKARU TO BE HIS WOMAN."

"WHAT. WHAT?"

- end

This drabble ends here, continue in the next drabble! Mind, the drabbles won't be in chronological order.


	2. Ko Yeongha is a spoiled brat

**Warning:** I dunno about update schedule for this one. It will end when it ends. _  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go or make money off it, yo  
**Summary:** Ko Yeongha was a spoiled brat. And a total perv.

* * *

**2nd story : Ko Yeongha is a spoiled brat**

If Shindo Hikaru kept leaning even a milimeter closer to that weird hair Touya, Yeongha seriously was going to throw the hugest fit.

He had planned to taunt the boy with his second victory over him, regardless of how close call it had been, and was eagerly looking forward to seeing the furious face of one Shindou Hikaru. Only if the boy would co-operate to his whims... All those asides, Shindo was supposed to take care of him, dammit. Didn't anyone tell him that?

This reception was after all for Hokuto participants to unwind, and the organizer had already planned out (or paired out) how a young pro from the Japanese team would entertain one person from each participant team. Shindo, ironically, got that littlest Chinese boy and Yeongha to play host with. Not that Shindo was being a good host for the small boy either, but Yongha was infuriated that he, THE Ko Yeongha, was being completely ignored, and by the only person he needed attention from the most no less. Attention as in, glaring eyes only focusing on him, that kind of attention. (Don't get ahead of yourselves!)

So when the boy pouted (kind of cutely, if Yeongha was forced to admit) at something that girly hair Touya said, Yeongha stomped into their conversation and growled into Shindo's ear.

Failing to get any kind of respond except blatant disregard, Yeongha had had enough. He grabbed for the boy's turned head, and firmly planted his lips upon the boy's.

Well, no one could fault him that THAT didn't get him a reaction out of Shindo, no?

continue in another story ;p


	3. Ko Yeongha causes troubles

**Warning:** I dunno about update schedule for this one. It will end when it ends. _  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no Go or make money off it, yo  
**Summary: **Ko Yeongha causes troubles, even when he's not present.

Whoops! Apologies if you got many update notices. I forgot to correct Nase's name! Sorry about that!

**Reuse grovelling scene:** I'm also sorry about not updating Every Season in this World. Yes, you can throw rotten tomatoes at me now.

* * *

**3rd story: Ko Yeongha causes troubles, even when he's not present.**

Nase sighed as she once again was swamped by the new members of the insei, their eyes brighter and more eager than she would like.

"No, for the last time, I don't know if it's real or not that Shindo and Ko Yeongha are going out!"

One of the inseis murmured a protest, and the others followed suite. Nase was _thisclose_ to tearing out her hair. There really was no end to their questions.

"I really DON'T know!"

With the last word angrily muttered, Nase stomped her way out of the practice room, only pausing long enough to let the sensei know that she would be studying kifus downstairs. It was becoming a routine now, after that accursed article got circle around. Sure, there was an uproar amongst female fans of the Korean Go prodigy at first that Shindou didn't deserve him, but everything changed after the two was photographed together.

Nase snorted. Even *she* could see why the fans would go crazy all over that picture. Ko Yeongha and Shindou Hikaru were at a beach. They were actually hiding behind a crop of trees and a rock boulder, bodies pressing together. One of Yeongha's hand disappeared inside Shindou's swimming trunk, the other clutched at Shindou's jaw, forcing his mouth open. It looked like Shindou was putting up a good fight though. His small hands pushing — apparently without success — at Yeongha's shoulders, his eyes so tightly shut that the tears were pooling just behind his lashes. The delicate pink on his cheeks so indescribably cute that Nase found herself wanting to kiss it off him..._or_ make it spread even further. His nip—

Ahem. Anyway. Shindou insisted that it was photoshopped. Right.

Putting down her bag, Nase squirmed into a chair and opened the kifu she was carrying. Only to be interrupted a few minutes later.

"Why are you down here, Nase?"

The familiar voice was from none other than Shindou Hikaru. She was about to reply when someone standing behind him shifted into view. "Oh. Shindou. Touya."

"Well?"

Nase pursed her lips. "You fans kept pestering me about that Korean guy."

She saw him visibly flinched. Behind him, Touya's expression turned carefully blank, and he made another shift to come up beside Shindou. It was just a coincidence that Nase noticed his fists trembled slightly. Interesting.

"That again?" Shindou sighed dramatically, turning as if he was about to storm out of the Go institute. He was stopped by a hand on his upper arm.

"What about?" Touya addressed this to her, and Nase was tempted to raise an eyebrow then demand why he needed to know. "I said—"

By now, Shindou had shook off Touya's hand and he was walking to the door. Touya looked torn, but eventually he chose to run after Shindou.

"Wait, Shindou, I said wait! What does that mean!?"

Nase did cock her eyebrow now.

_Interesting, indeed_.


End file.
